Once and Forever
by Infinity-Lou
Summary: The day Draco finds out he's a veela, everything changes. He changes his life when his "mate" turns out to be his worst school enemy's best friend.
1. Chapter 1: A new life

(Draco's pov)

Draco woke up hoping it to be a normal day. But no, he had woke to a horrible screaming pain. He let out a yell in pain and distress. 'Some birth-day thins is going to be' he thought.

"Draco, dear what's wrong. I heard you all the way from the downstairs study!" Nacrissa Malfoy asked her son as she ran into his room. Draco only out a moan in pain as a replay. He couldn't summon the pain to reply properly. "Oh dear! Lucius, come up here!" Nacrissa yelled to her husband as he quickly apparated to Draco's room. "Happy 17th Birthday son! You're a veela. If you don't find your mate before your 18th birthday, you'll die. Now if that is all, let me get back to my life." Lucius said as soon as he entered.

Draco couldn't believe what he had just herd. 'You don't just pop something as big as that so suddenly' Draco thought. It put so much on his mind. He couldn't take the pain anymore, and then it all went black.

"Lucius! Really, I said to tell him slowly. He fainted from shock!" Nacrissa yelled. "Well, it's not like I care, you know. He'll get over it. It's the same way my father did it for me" Lucius spat back.

(After Draco came back around, and left for Hogwarts.)

"Hey, good luck being head-boy this year, mate!" Blaise tolled Draco and patted him on the back. "Thanks" Draco mumbled back rather silently. "Tell me who the head-girl is this year when you find out, ok?" Blaise said. "Yeah, sure thing. I have to tell you something" Draco managed to say before an announcement came over the loud speakers on the train. 'Would the head girl and boy please make their hay to the head compartment?' the speaker said. "Well that's my queue, see you later, Zabini." "Yeah see you Draco".

Draco walked into the head' compartment. He saw simply the last person he wanted to see, Granger. "Granger" He had simply. "Malfoy" she replied with the same tone. He suddenly smelled a very sweet scent, it smelled almost like Green apples. His parents told him that when he found his mate, he would smell what appeals to him which is said green apple. Then it hit him. 'Not that mudblood, please not the mudblood Granger.' he thought.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it was so short, but I hoped you liked it so far!


	2. Chapter 2: The secret

Hermione"s POV:

The truth was that Hermione knew what was happening from the beginning. She saw the changes in her appearance, then studied about veela and the mates. Then when she went to the head compartment, she waited. Waited for like 30 sec! so long to her cuz she was dyeing of boredom. Then the young, naïve, but surprisingly hot Draco Malfoy strutted in like owned the place. 'Just what I need...wait, he looks so different' she thought. just then, it hit her. for real,it hit he. Draco ran to her like a lost helpless puppy. he crashed into her, nocking her out. 'great, not him, too' she thought. O.O.O

'why am I in the infirmary, and how are we at Hogwarts already, we didn't even leave the platform' Hermione thought. Then she felt someone starring, at her!

"Malfoy you stupid Git!" Ron yelled at Draco. "Me? I'm the stupid one here?" Draco replied, equally angered as Ron. Just then, Ron tackled Draco and pinned hi on the ground, punching the daylights out of him. to be honest it was quit funny, but something inside Hermione wasn't right. She felt the pain Draco was in, then she realized. Realized who her veela mate was.

"Ronald Weasley! Get your ass off of Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at Ron, who got of Draco and just grunted, and had to have Harry hold him down from attacking Malfoy again. "And Malfoy, can I ask you a question? In privet?" She asked rather softly.

"yes, of course" Draco replied.


	3. Chapter 3: the truth

''Draco, your a veela, right?" Hermione asked rather accusingly and very freighted for what the answer may be.

Now, Draco didn't know how to reply. He was defeated, and rather vial in thought. 'How did she know.' and 'this will be a long year' type of thoughts. but instead, he said "That Weasely is very strong... headed" trying to change the subject. Hermione slapped him in the face, with disgust and muttered "you foul, evil, loathsome, little cockroach! Just answer my question, or else I'm going to make this year very annoying for you!"

"Yes, yes I am, now will you leave me by myself?" Draco said, not in a happy or evil way, just bluntly. His face was stone cold. Then his eyes turned black.

'Omg, his eyes! isn't that a sign that a veela is near is mate?' she thought, not daring to say anything. She just stared at him. His face was still and stoic like, he was expressionless. she just nodded, not wanting to cause conflict.

Hermione made a list (not like that wasn't normal) on how to research Draco's predicament:

read about veela

look for signs

stay on his good side, not like he has one

stay out of his way

convince Ron and Harry to do the same.

'That last part is going to be hard to do' Hermione thought.

A/N: hey guys, sorry it was so short. but that's my style, short and simple, but get it out there. Have a merry Christmas and a happy holiday!


End file.
